Venous compression garments have long been the mainstay of treatment for venous stasis disease and varicosities. Prior art references show a variety of types of stockings or body coverings, specifically leg coverings, for the treatment of venous stasis disease and/or deep vein thrombosis. For example, U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0234265 to Reid, Jr., et al. is directed to a stocking made of a compression adjustable fabric, which can include an inflatable tube. The stocking may or may not have expansion properties. U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0010212 to Kuiper et al. is directed to a limb covering for treating swelling and other problems of the limb. This device includes a covering which uses hydrostatic pressure applied to the limb to treat chronic swelling. The covering includes a flexible substantially non-distensible outer layer which is drawn to a flexible, distensible inner layer. Between the two layers is a bladder filled with liquid, such as water, to create the hydrostatic pressure applied to the limb when the covering is worn. U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,879 to Barak et al. is directed to a compression sleeve for enveloping a limb and a system for applying pneumatic pressure to the limb.
Although venous compression garments have been shown to be efficacious in the treatment of venous stasis disease, their use is not always successful due to patient or stocking wearer's noncompliance with wearing the garment. The stockings are hard to get on especially for the elderly. They are uncomfortable, and, in the higher compression garments such as needed for treatment of venous stasis ulcers, they can cause pain from ischemia when the legs are raised. In addition, they are just not fashionable. They are uncomfortable in the summer because they are hot. They are expensive, and they become soiled, requiring laundering. With time, the elasticity wears out requiring them to be replaced on a regular basis for them to remain effective.